el secreto de Mako-chan
by junkuyuri
Summary: muchas personas esconden secretos. algunos son para proteger a sus seres queridos. esta es la historia de Saotome Makoto


**Disclairmer: KnM no me pertenece. Es propiedad de kaishaku.**

* * *

 **El secreto de Mako-chan**

– _Despierta…–_ resonaba una voz en el templo lunar– _despierta, despierta ahora… sacerdotisa del sol._

En el medio del gran salón yacía durmiendo un joven de cabellos dorados atado con un cinto de color rojo, su vestimenta consistía en las ropas de la sacerdotisa del sol.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a incorporarse para darse cuenta que estaba en un templo. No le impresionó porque sabía dónde estaba y el por qué estaba ahí. En el instante en que supo dónde estaba oyó una poderosa voz resonar en el lugar.

– _Sacerdotisa del sol, preséntate ante mí en el altar. –_ nuevamente fue llamada, pero no le importaba. Solo se limitó a levantar la vista.

– _Preséntate ante mí._ – volvió a decir un poco más fuerte. Esto provocó que el templo se estremeciera.

– ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Murakumo?– preguntó la muchacha mientras se acercaba al altar.

No respondió a la pregunta. Solo se formó un silencio que hacía que aquel lugar se sintiera más frio.

Esperó paciente la respuesta. Ella siempre fue así, tenía una paciencia que las demás personas no poseían, ni siquiera la sacerdotisa lunar la tenía. Sonrió con cariño al recordarla, realmente agradecía haber sido ella la elegida para el sacrificio porque no ser así… no hubiera podido hacerlo…no podría matarla.

– _Tu misión será resguardar a tu reencarnación cuyo nombre es Himeko Kurusugawa. –_ mencionó.

– ¿Reguardar? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?–preguntó con cierto temor. La palabra "resguardar" no le sonaba bien.

– _Tu misión será ver que ella sea el próximo sacrificio para mí para sellar al Orochi por los próximos cinco mil años._ – explicó. – _y para ello deberás vigilar que cumpla con su cometido de sacerdotisa. – agregó._

– ¿y cómo se supone que lo voy a hacer? Recuerda que estoy muerta .– ironizó.– además no me puedo presentar ante la chica como la sacerdotisa del sol ya que se supone que es _ella_ la nueva encargada de salvar al mundo.–agregó con fastidio, realmente no le gustaba su misión ya que daba la sensación de que va a "ayudar" al sacrificio.

– _No te preocupes, no saldrás a la luz como una sacerdotisa. Estarás representada como la mejor amiga de Himeko, te llamarás Makoto Saotome._

Eso no se lo esperaba, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado. Bueno, era un dios y podía hacer lo que le plazca.

* * *

Un sol resplandeciente se dejaba ver. Era un día maravilloso, lleno de luz. Los rayos de esta se colaban por un dormitorio de la academia Ototachibana, lugar donde estudiaban chicos de la clase alta y jóvenes de clase media. Estos últimos, al tener pocos recursos, se hospedaban en los dormitorios del lugar.

Una chica yacía aun en cama durmiendo profundamente. Pero fue interrumpido su sueño por la voz de una joven que compartía la habitación con ella.

– ¡Himeko!– escuchaba a lo lejos– ¡Himeko!– ¿Qué clase de sueño es este, solo escuchar su nombre?– ¡HI-ME-KO!

La escuchar su nombre más claramente abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como Mako-chan la estaba observando…

–Al fin te despiertas. – Comentó con gracia Makoto. – Y dieciséis segundos más tempranos. – Sonrió orgullosa. – supongo que a ti te toca las tareas.

Al decir eso, Himeko trata de levantarse rápido. Cayendo de bruces contra el suelo en el proceso. De pronto sintió el flash de una cámara, levantó la vista encontrando que Mako-chan la tenía en su poder y le estaba sacando fotos.

–Vamos Himeko, a apresúrate o te sacaré más. – comentó divertida. Estos aparatos son un muy entretenido juguete.

– ¡para Mako-chan! Eso es mío. – se quejó Himeko. Más Saotome no le hizo caso y siguió con su cometido hasta que se vistió por completo y partieron rumbo al instituto.

Makoto iba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos dejando atrás a Himeko. – ¡hey Himeko, apresúrate!

Himeko iba varios escalones atrás. Trataba de pedir permiso, pero las chicas de adelante hacían como si no existiese. Y de pronto una chica se topó con el hombro de Himeko haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

– _¡Rayos!–_ pensó Makoto.

Como en cámara lenta, Himeko fue cayendo, pero el golpe nunca se concretó ya que la mano de Chikane Himemiya sostuvo a la chica para luego envolverla en un abrazo. Esta escena la vio Mako-chan, pero no dijo nada…no podía decir nada.

Su corazón se aceleró de solo ver a las chicas abrazadas. Y es que esa muchacha… era idéntica a _ella._ Himemiya Chikane erala viva imagen de la anterior sacerdotisa de la luna. Más no dijo nada y dejó al par para que conversara.

* * *

–Hey Himeko ¿Cómo te salvó Himemiya-sama?– preguntó con picardía Makoto.

–no es nada de eso Mako-chan. – decía una Himeko apenada.

– ¿Cómo no? Si te abrazó. – dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

A Makoto le divertía hacerle bromas a su amiga y más cuando vio la interacción con la actual sacerdotisa de la luna. Eso por un lado le agradaba, ya que contaba con ella para proteger a Himeko, pero también le dificultaba las cosas para hacer su misión porque primero, algunas veces la rubia desaparecía en la hora de almuerzo; segundo, no le veía el caso en interrumpir la "amistad" que estaba formando con la joven Miya-sama.

Y muchas veces a causa de su "falta de compromiso", se llevaba un regaño de Murakumo. Pero no le molestaba, ella estaba haciendo su trabajo: reguardar a Himeko. Y aunque esa misión ha tenido ciertos inconvenientes, para ella no le era un problema.

El tiempo pasó y se acercaba el día del despertar del bien y el mal y Mako-chan se sentía tranquila ya que al parecer no ha llegado el tiempo aun. Por lo que decidió divertirse un poco más en este mundo.

–hey Himeko ¿Qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños?–preguntó.

–etto…Chikane-chan me invitó a su fiesta…y estaba pensando en asistir…etto. – no dijo más nada, sentía mucha pena el solo decirlo. Y nunca se había preguntado porque…

–bien por ti, Himeko, pásalo bomba. – dijo en broma.

–Lo siento, Mako-chan. – quizás debió estar con su amiga a pesar de la invitación.

–Tranquila, que ya me desquitaré de alguna manera. – le guiñó el ojo, para luego echarse a reír al ver la cara de asombro de la ojiamatista.

De laguna manera la antigua sacerdotisa del sol se había encariñado con su reencarnación, y es que ella representaba todo lo que no pudo ser en su anterior vida. Himeko era: tímida, cariñosa, de corazón puro; y lo que más le gustaba, ella no era consciente del mal que le espera, por lo tanto era libre de ser como quisiera.

Es por ello que no se atrevía a interrumpir el paso del tiempo que Himeko disponía. Se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba preparada para afrontar lo que se avecinaba. Es por eso que había decidido no revelar nada a la joven para que pudiera disfrutar más de una estudiante normal.

Al pasar unos día Himeko le contó a Saotome que le había comprado un presente de cumpleaños a Chikane, un dije en forma de luna. Esto sorprendió/fascinó a Mako-chan, ya que no pensaba que la relación entre ambas chicas fuera tan fuerte, es decir, no se veían muy a menudo. Pero pronto entendió que esto se debía a que de alguna manera las memorias pasadas resonaban en sus mentes y corazones

Pronto la felicidad que tenía se vio interrumpida por el repentino despertar del Orochi. Esto la sorprendió, ya que no esperaba que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido. Por lo que también se dio cuenta que era hoy el despertar de las sacerdotisas.

* * *

El cielo empezó a obscurecer debido a un "eclipse lunar", pero dicho eclipse se veía más raro de lo habitual. Y más aún porque una voz resonaba de él.

– _¡Los ocho cuellos del Orochi despierten!_ – decía la voz obscura– _¡encuentren y maten a la sacerdotisa de sol y a la sacerdotisa de la luna!_

En el instante en que fue dada la orden el séptimo cuello, _Take no yamikazuchi,_ piloteado por Ogami Souma, fuel el primero en atacar a las chicas.

Esto lo vio venir Saotome, por lo que se dispuso a poner a salvo a Himeko para evitar que la matasen antes de tiempo. Lo que no esperaba es que Himeko se separase de ella para ir a buscar el presente que le tenía a Chikane.

– ¡Himeko!–había gritado. Pero no fue escuchada y lo peor es que una explosión causo que le cayera encima y eso la imposibilitó para ir detrás de la chica.

– ¡Rayos!– pensaba la castaña.

Había descuidado a Kurusugawa-san, y lo peor es que ya no podía hacer nada. Estaba imposibilitada físicamente. Se sentía impotente, no solo por el fallo de la misión, sino porque, dentro de todo, había podido hace una vida normal como cualquier adolecente. Pero ya nada podía hacer ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Y además sabía que le esperaba un castigo severo por parte de Murakumo. Aunque no sabía que más podía hacer, ya le había quitado todo lo que amaba…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta de la habitación del hospital.

–Pase…–fue todo lo que dijo, aunque presentía quién era.

–Mako-chan…– dijo una voz conocida.

–Himeko…–dijo en un tono apagado, la verdad es que no quería verla ahora–así que estabas a salvo–trató de no sonar descortés–me alegro…si no te hubieras ido habrías terminado como yo…–quiso reírse, pero se escuchó forzada.

–Mako-chan, tu pierna…–se sentía culpable…si no la hubiera dejado ella quizás…

–no te preocupes por eso…

Himeko le insistía ya que sabía que era parte del club de atletismo, y ahora que tenía la pierna lastimada no podrá competir. Pero nuevamente Saotome le había dicho que estaba bien e intentó cambiar de tema diciendo que Miya-sama le había dado un arreglo florar, se sentía especial porque pensaba que era la única que recibió aquello, peo toda ilusión fue cortada al enterarse que no fue la única que recibió eso y volvió a reírse sin ganas.

–Mako-chan. – Himeko quería llorar, se sentía culpable.

–Himeko…–ya no aguantó más. – ¿podrías irte, por favor?–le dijo lo más suave que pudo.

–Mako-chan, yo…–fue interrumpida.

–vete, por favor…–alzó un poco la voz.

Himeko, esperó unos segundos, para luego pararse y hacer una reverencia antes de irse. Cuando Makoto escuchó los pasos de la chica alejarse, no contuvo más las lágrimas y lloró amargamente por todo lo que estaba pasando.

– _¡Tú!-_ escuchó una voz resonar en su interior.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó con desgano.

– _¡¿Qué quiero?!–_ Preguntó en cólera Murakumo. – _se supone que estarías al lado de Himeko para que cumpla con su cometido._

– ¿Y no es eso lo que he estado haciendo?–ya estaba cansada por lo que tomó una decisión. –Yo…no me meteré más en su vida. – sabía que esto lo enfurecería, pero ya está dicho.

– _¡pagarás caro tu insolencia. Ya recibirás tu castigo!–_ fue todo lo que dijo.

Sabía que lo decía en serio…pero ella pensaba que ya no se le podía quitar más, porque ya lo perdió todo.

Pero estaba equivocada.

Con el tiempo la herida física sanó, más la del corazón no del todo. Había podido retomar sus clases con regularidad, pero pese a ello no podía practicar el atletismo ya que aún no sanaba por completo su pierna. Y por alguna razón ella creía que se debía a la culpa de Himeko.

Luego se arrepintió de echarle la culpa ella, ya que gracias al Orochi, que también se comunicaba con ella, se encargó de manipular su mente mostrándole imágenes de Himemiya abusando sexualmente de Himeko. Y con esto comenzó un sentimiento, nuevo para ella, a formarse en su corazón: odio.

No podía creer lo que hizo Chikane. Se veía una chica tranquila, humilde y de buen corazón. Pero otra vez el Orochi le mostro que la muchacha había tenido visiones de su pasado. Recordándole lo que había hecho.

Ahora si estaba todo perdido, no solo falló en su cometido, sino que también en cuidar de Himeko para ser el próximo sacrificio. Había perdido la virginidad de la peor manera, y a Murakumo no le servía. Ahora solo contaba con Chikane para ese "honor".

Trató de enmendar su error, aunque sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, pero al menos ser un soporte para Himeko, que sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Por lo que la busco, encontrándola acorralada por un grupo de chicas.

Intervino para alejar a las chicas, seguidoras de Himemiya, ya que se veía que la rubia se sentía incomoda. Unas de las chicas intentó impedirles el paso.

– ¡Apártate!-fue lo que dijo la castaña.

Y nuevamente Himeko fue llevada por Makoto hacia la cancha de atletismo, ahí se sentaron mirando como algunas chicas practicaban.

Himeko no pudo soportar más el silencio.– ¿Mako-chan?–dijo. Obteniendo como respuesta un "mm".

En ese instante se sinceraron las dos, lo que realmente sentían con respecto a la otra. Mako-chan en una oportunidad le dijo que pensaba pedirle perdón por haberse desquitado con ella. Sabía que era un accidente, pero se sentía molesta con todo.

– ¿sebes, Himeko? Cuando no puedas más y sientes que no puedes seguir, ven a mí. Yo seré tu apoyo.

Tras decir eso Himeko rompió en llanto, se sentía agradecida por tener a la mejor amiga del mundo. Y en cuanto a Makoto, abrazo a la rubia para darle el confort que necesitaba.

– _lo siento, Himeko. Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. –_ Pensó un poco triste por el desenlace de esta nueva historia. –Puedes hacerlo. –le dijo mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y de nuevo se libró una batalla contra el Orochi, solo que esta vez eran las dos sacerdotisas que peleaban en bandos diferentes. Esta vez, la que una vez fue la sacerdotisa del sol, miraba como las actuales tenían el encuentro de espadas.

Se sentía inútil por no ayudar a la rubia, pero ya nada podía hacer. Luego de que la batalla acabara y que las chicas confesaran su amor por la otra y que Chikane fuese arrastrada al templo para el sellado del Orochi, supo que era su turno de dar cuenta a Murakumo.

– _¿Lista para recibir tu castigo?–_ resonó la voz de Murakumo.

–no sé con qué más se me puede castigar…pero aquí estoy.

– _en un futuro próximo Chikane y Himeko se volverán a encontrar._

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?–preguntó con algo de celos ¿Por qué con ellas no hizo eso?

– _En el momento en que crucen sus vidas, podrán vivir de manera normal…a cambio de algo. –_ esto no pintaba nada bien.

– ¿De qué?– sintió temor al preguntar.

– _Como no has cumplido tu misión y fue la sacerdotisa lunar el sacrificio, las reencarnaciones posteriores a esta, serán cada quinientos años.- sentenció._

¡¿Qué?!– no puede ser…

– _Y de ahora en adelante, solo la sacerdotisa luna será mi sacrificio…–_ ¡no puede ser!

– ¿Y qué pasa si es la sacerdotisa del sol quiere ser tu sacrificio?–tenía que preguntar, estaba en juego la vida de las demás reencarnaciones. Tenía que intentar salvarlas.

– _por desgracia eso no ocurrirá… y de ser así, será anulado y una nueva batalla se generará hasta que se cumpla mi orden. –_ luego agregó– _y en cuanto a ti… ¿sabía que la anterior sacerdotisa lunar se encuentra durmiendo en unos de mis mundos?_

Quedó helada por la revelación, así que después de todo si estaba oculta en un lugar. Solo se quedó inmóvil esperando su castigo, el cual ya se imaginaba cual era…

– _vagarás por todos mis mundo buscándola, si éxito en el proceso. Sufrirás todo los días de tu existencia por el solo hecho de no encontrarla._

Se lo imaginaba, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su dolor. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas…no la vería mas…no sabría de su existencia…no conocería su amor, ese que debió decir antes de morir. Y por primera vez, rompió un llanto ahogado.

Luego de tranquilizarse, vio que una puerta se habría para que entrara y vagara por los mundos. Con un sentimiento desolado, caminó rumbo a su destino, el cual irónicamente, no tendrá fin.

* * *

 **Muy buenas a todos amantes del KnM. Este mi primer fic de esta serie. La verdad tenía planeado este one-shot hacer rato, pero por falta de ideas no pude concretar.**

 **Siéntanse libres de decirme lo que quieran. Saludos.**


End file.
